An Adventure can be so much more
by AngelDean
Summary: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

Angel walked through the hall feeling uneasy, it was late and the darkness that had set around the castle seemed even darker then normal. The candles were dimmed to an all time low, and the soft whispers off her fellow students stopped all off a sudden at times.

She wondered what was going on... She and her fellow Gryffindor's had just walked back from their dinners in the Great hall when the lights went out completely, and utter silence fell onto the grounds. She saw several students talk excitedly and yet she could hear non off them. 

She notissed no one could hear each other, because the talking soon died out and fear became visible on their faces. She knew they were thinking in the same lines as her, what if Voldemort caused this? They all jumped when the lights came back on and their voices were heard again, and yet they only sounded like whispers and the light was very faint.

They had tried to get back to their common room but they all kept walking in circles never really getting anywhere. Finally out off options and full off despair they had sat down in the middle off the hall hoping a teacher would come by and explain things to them. However no once came and after more than an hour Angel had had enough, both Harry, Ron and Hermione had set out a half an hour earlier and like them Angel did not feel like just sitting here and doing nothing.

Sighing she got up and walked away from her class mates hoping she could find Harry and the gang and catch up with them. She had no idea where she was going and yet something about the hall she walked in seemed familiar. She realized then she was walking in the dungeons and yet she had no idea how she got there. Yes she desperately wanted to talk to a teacher and maybe even to Snape, but as a group they had gotten no where so how could it be she was in the dungeons now?

Crossing her fingers she stepped up to a large door and opened it softly, hoping she would find others in there. To her surprise she was pulled in roughly and she screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes widened when she realized that once again her voice made no sound.

Feeling the strong arms she was in she started to struggle, she tried to tell him to let her go but everything stayed quiet and she was about to kick him in the legs when she heard soft but steady mutters coming from the other side off the door.

"have you ever seen an old castle like this?"

"no it looks like it was destroyed a long time ago"

"yeah I notissed that too, I wonder if its haunted"

"don't be such an idiot Jeremy" 

"Yes" a high pitched voice joined the two boys "don't be such an idiot"

"Oh get a grip Dee, now… I wonder what is behind this door"

Angel felt herself being pulled backwards and all the light in the room faded, a hand crept over her mouth making sure she made no sound as the door flung open. Her eyes widened when she saw the room change and cobwebs appear everywhere, huge holes crept into the walls and before her, the floor split in two creating a huge gap between her and the three muggle teens now walking into the room.

"Well nothing interesting here" A boy with blueish hair muttered as he scanned the room.

"Yeah lets go" the other boy nodded as he turned around

"no wait" the girl said, her green eyes narrowing slightly as she brushed her blond hair out off her face. "there is something moving at the back off the room" 

"Must be the ghosts" the blue haired boy said smirking

"Oh stop it Jack" she grumbled "I swear something moved"

"Could be a cat or something" The boy named Jeremy said

"Maybe" she nodded as an owl fluttered over, and all three yelped loudly "I don't like this place" the girl whined as she turned around and walked out the room.

"Me neither Jack, lets get out off here"

"what are you chicken" he smiled as a black cat streaked past his legs making him scream on the top off his lungs.

"You were saying" the girl giggled as the three made their way out off the castle and back home.

All off a sudden the room changed back to normal and the lights flipped on, fully illuminating the school again. An exited buzz was heard and all at once the students started talking and chatting about what happened. The door to the room she was in closed itself creaked happily as the arms around her loosened and she could pry herself from its grip. Breathing heavily she turned around and looked straight into the dark cold eyes off her Potions Master.

"Professor Snape" she gasped as she saw his breathing decrease and his knees buckle slightly "Professor are you alright?"

He nodded as he sank to his knees and heaved a deep sigh "fine Miss Dean"

"then why are you shaking" she asked curiously as she stepped up to him and crouched to get a better view. Her eyes widened and she grabbed him just in time as he tumbled over "professor" she yelped as she saw the small piece off wood lodged into his back. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When he had stepped back she was struggling so bad she had pushed him right into an outstanding piece off wood and it had plunged into his back creating a wound that was now bleeding heavily. He had tried his best to stay upright while the Muggles were in the room but now found his legs would no longer support him. Sinking to his knees he felt her soft arms around him and let go crumbling up against her and closing his eyes.

Her hand gently brushed a stray strand off hair out off his face and he mumbled softly "I believe I need help"

"I notissed that professor" Angel smiled as she helped him up and supported him as good as she could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam Pomfry" she yelled as she walked into the hospital wing now fully supporting Snape, during their walk to the wing he had completely passed out and slumped over her shoulder making her wobble slightly.

"Yes" Poppy asked worried as she walked out of her office.

"Its Professor Snape, he is injured"

"Oh dear" Poppy sighed as she helped Angel put him onto a bed "lay him on his belly and help me undress him" she smiled as she saw Angel's worried face.

Angel nodded as saw Poppy lift him so that she could unbutton his shirt. Somehow she always imagined that she would do that under different circumstances. Grumbling softly as she fumbled with the many buttons on his coat she finally managed to undo them all and gently slipped the frockcoat off his upper torso. Then she quickly pulled off his now blood drenched white undershirt and threw it away.

Poppy let out a deep breath when she lowered Snape back onto the bed and scurried away getting a potion and some cloth to clean out the large wound on his back.

Angel let her eyes fall onto his pale white skin and saw that he had many old scars and wounds on his back, she let her fingers trace the scars and slowly hovered her hand above the open wound to see if it was infected or not. A smile curved her lips when Poppy walked back up to her and immediately cleaned out the wound. Muttering a spell the wound closed itself and she turned Snape around so he could lie on his back and rest comfortably until the wound was fully healed. 

"Thank you madam Pomfry" Angel smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"your welcome, but you don't need to stay with him if you do not want to"

"I know but it was somewhat my fault"

"Very well then, I think he will wake up soon"

Angel nodded as she let her eyes rest on his now bare chest, she was amazed about how muscled he was. She always knew he was slender but this muscled, her eyes wondered lower to his abdomen and she saw that his whole chest was so muscular a slim line off dark hair trailed further down into his pants and she grinned slightly at the thought. Then let her gaze fall back onto his peaceful face, his eyes were closed and he looked almost happy now that the sneer was not evident on his features. She wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him, if his face would fall back into its cold hardness as soon as he opened his eyes or if it was just something he reserved for his students. She let her hand slip into his and for a moment saw his black mark light up fiercely before it faded back into his arm. Drooping she let her head rest on his chest and finally drifted off as she listened to his calm breathing.

He groaned softly as he opened his eyes, his back was feeling better but something was pressing down on his chest. Looking down he saw Angel's gentle face, her black hair was sprawled out across his chest and her eyes were moving rapidly. He realized she must be having a bad dream and he caressed her hair softly hoping to wake her up.

She yelped slightly at his touch and jumped up before realizing it was Snape who had touched her "Professor are you alright?" 

"Fine Miss Dean, fine"

"I am sorry, it was my fault you got injured"

"I should have shown you it was me and it would never have happened" he sighed as he brushed a strand off hair out off her face "don't worry about it, you helped me"

Angel nodded "but what happened, I thought that Muggles could not see the castle, isn't it supposed to be protected against them?"

"yes it is" he said wearily "I do not know how they could have gotten into the castle but luckily the other spells did take over and made the castle look broken and old"

"Yes" Angel sighed "for a moment I wondered if I was still in the same room"

"You were Miss Dean"

A sudden buzz off voices grew louder and Angel realized a group off students were passing the hospital wing all busy in conversation about the happenings, she wondered if the knew more then she did and she looked at the closed doors longing for an answer.

"You are allowed to leave you know" Snape snapped thinking she only stayed out off pity, her eyes longed for her classmates and not for him.

"I don't want too" she said firmly "I just want to know what on earth happened" 

His face softened slightly and he nodded before closing his eyes "I am sure the headmaster will explain soon enough" 

Angel smiled and squeezed his hand gently before resting back into her chair "I hope so"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: EEP, so I am totally in love with Angel and Snape, sorry cant help myself… But the thought off Muggles invading the castle came up to me one night and kinda played itself out in my head… So I thought why not try and write it down, now I have been having a Huuuuuge writers block sniffs but somehow this story makes me keep writing. Hope you like it so far… and PS. I loooooove reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

Both Angel and Snape jumped when Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the school.

"Good morning students, I am deeply sorry for last nights events however it seems that some off the spells guarding our school are no longer working. Last night the school became visible to a group off six muggle teenagers, they entered the school and split up in two smaller groups causing the school to shut down completely. Thankfully some off the spells still worked making the school looked abandoned and decayed. It seemed to have worked because the children left and have made no effort to return. However this event has shown me that the safety spells need some refreshing, there for I need your help to cast a few new spells. This will be done tonight during dinner when every one is present and accounted for. I hope to see you all in good spirits"

Angel smiled when the voice faded away and looked back at Snape "I am glad they did not see this place for what it is"

"Hmpf" he snapped as he rubbed out his eyes, he never was a good morning person let alone when he was awakened so rudely.

"Well I need to get changed" Angel said cheerfully when she finally let go off his hand and stretched herself.

"As do I" he nodded "Thank you for your help and I will see you in class" 

"That you will" Angel smiled as she bounced out off her chair and walked out off the infirmary, she had no idea what really happened last night but it seemed that the two off them had bonded. Sharing a little adventure no one else knew about and ending in enjoying each others company. She was still smiling when she stepped into the Gryffindor common room and waved at Hermione. 

"Good morning"

"Hey" Hermione said "where did you end up last night? Somehow we ended up in Divination"

"Divination" Angel said, her eyes widening "I ended up somewhere deep in the dungeons. It took me half the night the find a way out"

"Oh goodness" Hermione laughed "no wonder"

"No wonder?" 

"yeah we were looking for you when Neville told us you went off on your own"

"Oh... okay... don't worry I made it out okay"

"So Professor Dumbledore told us, he seemed downright happy that you were missing"

"he did" Angel said surprised, maybe some one did know about her little adventure with Snape.

"yep, don't ask me why though he let nothing go, he simply said you were fine"

"well he was right I suppose" Angel nodded "I was lost but nothing really happened"

Hermione nodded to and giggled when she saw Angel's messy hair "still need to change ha" 

"Yeah was about to when I saw you"

"Well go on then, breakfast is almost over and classes start in an hour" 

"Eep" Angel muttered "It is that late already" 

"Aha" Hermione smiled, "and we have potions to start so don't be late"

"I wont" Angel blushed as she hurried upstairs to her own room, she had totally forgotten they had a potions day today meaning that they would hang around Snape the entire day. Starting with a normal potions lesson then a muggle chemistry lesson explaining muggle uses in the world off potions and then an advanced lesson that would take up 4 hours and where they had to make a potion and write an essay about it at the same time. She had been looking forward to this lesson all year but after last nights events she had forgotten all about it. Smacking herself in the head she closed the door off her room and walked to her cupboard with out looking around.

"Why are you hitting yourself" His full baritone voice sounded shaking her into a puddle off Jelly.

"Pro... Professor" she stumbled "I forgot about our Potions day today"

"Tisk, Tisk" he sneered playfully making her widen her eyes, and let her mouth drop open.

"I... I... well… after last night"

"stop there, silly girl. You don't need to apologize I am sure you were not the only one"

"that does not justify the fact I forgot the day I have been looking forward to all year" she smiled feeling shy all off a sudden, she had no idea why but the fact that Severus Snape was standing in her room teasing her had left her with a fluttering heart and a stammering appearance which made her awfully shy.

He laughed softly, his full deep voice penetrating her room as a shiver crept up her back.

"Favorite subject is it, Potions?" 

"yes" she nodded "the only subject that seems to truly challenge me"

"then it does its job" he nodded

"Apparently" Angel muttered as she picked up the nerve and walked past him "I need to change for the lesson Professor"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Indeed" he whispered as he let his hand caress her arm ever so slightly, he was batting himself in the head for being here. How could a girl like her ever fall in love with him? And yet he could not make himself leave, somehow everything about her told him to stay and simply kiss her. But would she hate him for it, did she, like the other students think he was a cold hearted bastard who made it his daily business to torment them without reason. Or was she one off the few who understood his motives, who knew he pushed them like he did so they would not end up like him. He sighed slightly when she eyed his hand and wondered if he was all wrong, if he was a pervert even for falling in love with a student even if she was older than the rest. 

She seemed surprised he was here, and even became shy when he tried to playfully let her know there was more to him than a simple teacher. She stuttered when she spoke back and shivered when he laughed, he wondered then if it was fear that made her do that and still he was not sure what was going through her mind. Her deep blue eyes penetrated his mind and he felt her probe him to get a reason why he was here, he quickly shut himself off. There were things in his mind that weren't for her eyes, some so terrible that he himself wished he did not remember them and yet he had trouble keeping her out. Not because she pushed him to open but because he realized he wanted her to know him. The real him, the man behind that dark exterior, the man behind the cold stupid bat they all saw and hated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel shivered as his hand brushed past her, was that a mistake did she accidentally brush against him. His eyes seemed to hold no answer, maybe if she dug a little deeper. But he quickly pushed her out, still his eyes showed no emotion, no reason for him being here. She knew he was not here to tell her he loved her, to crush his lips against hers and devour them until they were soar and red.

She often wondered if he felt at all but always thought there was more behind this dark man then he let to believe. He was older than her yes, more mature for sure and yet she craved to be at his side. She never quite knew what to expect from him, making him the one man that was out off her limits. Maybe that is why he was so beautiful to her. Because she could never have him, because she knew for a fact he loved no one that set foot in this school.

So why was he here then, did he come to punish her for hurting him the night before even though she did not know it was him. By all honesty the moment she realized it was Snape she felt like jelly. She had been in his arms, tasted his fingers on her lips and pressed herself up against him the moment the Muggles walked in. Never had anyone been this close to him, most never even got into touching range but she did. He had held her, wrapped his arms around her protectively and tried with all his might to keep her safe. Would he do it again now he knew what she felt like against him? Would he be disgusted by her to even think off him in such way?

She bit her lip thoughtfully and looked from his hands to him once more, slowly loosing herself in those dark deep eyes. Would he even listen to her if she told him how she felt, or would he laugh harshly and leave her defeated and broken?

"I will leave you to it then" he finally sighed as he made his way to her fire place.

"But" she stammered what had this meant. Why was he here if all he did was leave again? "Why did you come" she managed to say in barely a whisper.

His eyes widened slightly, she was stopping him. He turned around, and looked at her. She was shivering slightly and it looked like she was about to break down and cry, his faced softened as he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Something he did made her want to cry and even though he did not understand her reason, he would comfort her if he could. "I came because I wanted to... to thank you I suppose, for staying"

"No problem" she mumbled softly as she wrapped her own arms around his waist and held him to her firmly. "Just don't leave"

"Why not"

"I don't want you to" she sighed softly as he felt her hands move away and entangle them in his hair.

He looked down to see her staring up at him, a tear rolled down her cheek but she seemed determined not to let him go. Finally not able to hold himself any longer he lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers softly, hoping she would not push him away.

Her eyes widened, he was sweet, gentle and caring in his kiss. Nothing like she expected at all she expected it to be harder.

"I am sorry" he murmured when they broke the contact, she had not kissed him back. Only stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

"No don't be" she smiled placing her finger on his lip "never be sorry, I wanted this you just surprised me" 

"You wanted this, me?"

"Yes, is that so hard to understand"

"In all honesty yes it is. Why would you want someone like me?"

"That is not the question, the question is how could I not want some one like you" 

He smiled at her and then nodded "I see your point" 

"Very good" she said playfully as she removed her fingers and crushed her lips against his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: eeeee they kissed… OMG he is soooo sexy… well in my mind lol. I kinda doubt I portray him very well sighs but I really like the Snape I have written out ;)


	3. Chapter 3

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

She quickly brushed her hair and put it in a tail before running past Snape and burring herself in her closet.

He laughed as he saw her run around and pluck out several outfits, examining them before throwing them on her bed to be forgotten.

After finally managing to find something suitable for the day she walked into the bathroom too busy in thought to realize he was following her, and jumped when he sneaked his arms around her waist. She made slight goo-goo eyes when he nuzzled the back off her neck.

"That's nice"

"Hmm" he muttered as he kissed a bit lower bending his head slightly so that his tongue now traced the snake on her collar bone.

She felt her knees buckle and grabbed his arm to keep herself steady, then heaving a big sigh she managed to pursue him to stop because his lesson was about to start and she had no even eaten a thing yet.

He muttered a spell and the clothes she picked out slipped over her body as the old removed it self and ended up in a pile on the floor. Then he gathered her up in his arms and walked over to the fireplace grabbing a bit off floo power and flooing to his private quarters. "I always have a meal in my room" he smiled when she eyed him slightly and then looked around the room.

It was dark and the only light came from the fire and the candles… she looked around her and walked to the windows when she finally found them. "Can I open them" she asked uncertain, it looked like they had been closed for quite a while never letting the day light seep into his room.

"Of course" he smiled as he let her wonder around his room, true they were only in the study but still you could see not many woman had even been here.

Gently she prodded open the dark curtains and smiled when the fresh light off the sun bathed the room in a yellow glow. She notissed now that the room was filled with books and potion ingredients, it seemed so dark because his furniture was made off dark wood and dark wooly rugs. She traced her finger over several off the books and awed when she saw a large muggle painting showing a large family, all had black hair and penetrating eyes except for one woman. Her bright blue eyes looked sad and her blond hair was a mess, the man standing next to her was holding her arm tightly and a small boy with black hair and the same sad eyes stood in front off them. His dark eyes seemed to reach out hoping some one would understand and help them.

Shivering Angel traced her hand over the boy's outer lines and wondered what had happened to make him so sad, but everything about this picture seemed so familiar. A desperate mother and a father having hold over them, even though for her it had been the other way around she still realized the boy must have been beaten severely like her.

"That is my family" she heard Snape whisper and she turned around seeing the same expression the boy had…

"And the boy is you?" she asked sadly

He simply nodded and averted his eyes, how could she love a man who let himself be beaten even when he was old enough to stop it.

"I am sorry" she whispered, she did not know how to handle this. She always thought she was the only one who was beaten. How could a strong man like Snape be beaten…? How could anyone beat him? She never learned to talk about her own memories and now found it even harder to talk about someone else's…

"Don't be" he snapped, he was right she was disgusted by it… by the mere thought off a grown man beaten by his father…

"No don't" Angel stammered "don't think I am sorry because I am disgusted… I am not… I just don't know how to react"

"Then don't" he was loosing patience quickly, how could he have been so stupid as to let her in his life…

"No" she muttered "you don't know the reason so don't you bloody judge me"

"How dare you" he raged… it was not the fact she had spoken up to him… it was the fact she did it so softly as if she was scared beyond reason.

Angel cowered back and tumbled over a chair whispering curses at herself, her shirt had crept over her belly, now revealing the bare skin on her torso… Scars were visible all over her back and even her belly. He realized at once that these marks were not made by her, but by some one beating her. No wonder she spoke up in barely a whisper… how she cowered back when he raised his voice. No wonder she was scared to death at the moment… not because off him but because off what he could do. Because off what had happened to the both off them.

He crouched next to her and gathered her up in his arms "I am sorry".

"Don't be" she sighed "just understand I was not disgusted, I just I don't know how to talk about that"

"Me neither" he nodded "I understand now… your father…"

"Was the sweetest man alive" she broke off his sentence "My mother did this… killed my father and my sister"

He felt her tears seep into his undershirt but he did not care, she in many ways had undergone the same as he… how could a father beat his son? How could a mother beat her daughter? Holding her to him tightly he sat down on the floor and entwined his hands in her hair as she buried her face in his chest.

A soft knock on the door sounded and a small house elf scurried in informing Snape that the lessons had started, he nodded curtly and helped Angel up. "We need to get through this day"

"I will be fine" she smiled whipping away her tears "I have been hiding this for 27 years… I can get through one more day"

He nodded brushing away a left over tear and then smiled… "Come sit in the front off the class"

"I was planning on doing so, Professor" She smirked playfully as she walked out off his room and quickly made her way into the class room.

"Angel are you alright" Hermione asked surprised when she saw Angel's heated face…

"Yeah I am fine, just a bit late… Isn't Professor Snape in yet?"

"No… we just send a house elf to fetch him"

"Really" Angel said trying to sound surprised.

"Yep" Hermione nodded when the door flung open and Snape walked in… "He doesn't seem happy does he?"

"Not really" Angel nodded when she quickly sat down at the front table and grabbed her books.

"Well, well" Snape sneered "so I was not quick enough for you… well we will see. You have exactly one hour to make the potion as it is written on the board."

At this even Angel's eyes widened and she send out silent curses along with the rest off the class, the potion on the board would take at least two hours to make and now they had one hour to do so… It was impossible even for Snape. Grumbling she pulled out her ladle and cauldron and walked to the storage cupboard in hope she could find a silver wing. Picking it carefully out off its container she walked back to her seat and started to work on her potion. Her hands carefully slicing the ingredients and her tongue sticking out in concentration, she felt his eyes on her and yet she had no time to look up. He made her do an impossible task; well he was going to pay for it. She smiled widely at the thought and scratched her head when she added the silver wing. Her cauldron bubbled dangerously but finally settled back and let out a loud hiss.

She peered around her seeing her classmates all wrapped up in concentration, sweat drops dribbled down her face and the moment she looked back one tiny drop fell into her cauldron. Her eyes widened and she looked at Snape in horror "Oh crap".

He looked up from his work the moment he felt her eyes on him, something was wrong he just knew it. Her muttered cruse proved it all and he saw her run out off her seat and jump behind his desk the moment her cauldron started hissing dangerously.

Peeking over it she saw the confused faces off her class mates and started screaming "Take cover you morons"

They all jumped up and ducked behind their desks in the hope nothing bad happened, Snape had slipped off his seat and wrapped his arms around Angel while she rolled up in a ball and covered her ears. Soon after, her cauldron exploded leaving black scorch marks all around the class room, several desks had simply melted away but luckily no one got seriously hurt.

She heard Hermione mutter in rage and peeked over Snape's desk once more gasping when she saw the actually damage to the room "Oh Goodness"

Snape who finally realized something was truly going on did the same and started cursing immediately "Dean, what the hell did you do?"

"Well… I… a drop off sweat fell into my cauldron… It's your fault not mine"

"What" he bellowed "my fault?" both off them were still sitting behind his desk and every now and then their hands shot above the upstanding curve as they threw them up in frustration.

The class had slowly started to pick each other up from the ground and Hermione was feverishly trying to clean her desk when Angel finally stood up fully. Her hands were on her sides and she was giving Snape glances that send shivers throughout the class.

"Yes it was your fault; you made us make a bloody potion in one hour you can't even complete that quickly"

"Meaning" he growled low as he now stood up too, his hair a mess from when the cauldron exploded and Angel wrapped herself around him trying to get to safety.

"Meaning I made a mistake because I had to hurry… hell I did not even make a mistake because I let the drop off sweat fall in by accident now did I"

He eyed her dangerously and then looked into the class, seeing the mess and distressed faces off his students "oh look at what you did to my class" he muttered as he pointed to the obvious destruction.

"Yeah well, you fix it, it was your damn fault" Angel said stubbornly as she peered into the class herself and gasped again… "Wow I never knew that potion could cause so much distress"

His eyes widened slightly as he advanced on her "OUT… OUT everybody out…" he snapped as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into his office.

The class ran out head over heals wondering what would happen to Angel as she struggled to pry herself from his iron grip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: OMG I totally love his room :P I know there will be no painting off his family most likely but still… Lifts a little bit off his background :) And blowing up the cauldron… Well I just could not resist sticks out tongue


	4. Chapter 4

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four

She struggled against his grip and tried desperately not to burst out in giggles, yes she had blown up an entire classroom but she had done so perfectly and in the end it was his fault.

He dragged her into his office and closed the door muttering several spells to ward it against outgoing voices… "You have some nerve Miss Dean"

"Me nerve… never" she said sarcastically as she placed her hands back on her hips.

"How dare you blame me for your own stupidity?"

"Well I guess I learned that from you… Sir…" she said stretching the word as far as she could, she was not known to use sarcasm but she could be as bad as Snape when she wanted to and actually was like him during her off school days. She never used it in school though but found that at this moment she just couldn't go without it.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you"

"No… well it has suited me for 27 years… I suppose you'll just have to live with it"

He eyed her and finally sighed, she had no idea off the effect her words were having on him and he dragged her out for one sole reason… He could no longer hold himself, he simply needed to kiss her… Never in his life had a woman had the courage to talk back to him and yet here she was spatting and raging, finally ending up in sarcasm that rolled off her tongue so sweetly he thought he would melt. "Fine be that way"

"My, my, the great Snape caving in" Somehow she could not say his first name… she needed his permission to use it; even though it seemed stupid he needed to tell her to call him Severus.

The fire rekindled in his eyes and he raised himself to his full height "you blew up classroom you wench"

Angel smiled "agreed I did blow up "your" classroom and wasn't it fun… that's what you get for setting impossible tasks on me… next time I will blow you up if that suits you better"

"What" he bellowed… "Blow me up… you did this on purpose?"

"Actually no" she said rolling her eyes… "But it was still funny… you should have seen the look on their faces… It would have cracked you up" she was far beyond anger, yes she had been mad like hell he was blaming her for the whole thing but the fun off it had seeped through her and she was now teasing him in the hopes he would drive himself insane and give up his mad quest for victory.

"Funny, funny, who is going to clean this up…?"

"Some poor dunderhead you give detention I suppose" she nodded thoughtfully.

"Wha…" he said confused finally realizing she was no longer trying to get the upper hand but simply teasing him. He licked his lips thoughtfully and advanced on her so quickly she did not even have the time to widen her eyes. His lips crushed against her roughly and he kissed her hard and passionate, entwining his hands in her hair and pushing her up the doorframe.

She gasped slightly as his tongue invaded her mouth and battled hers for power, but in the end she let herself be guided into the wonderful world off Snape. His kisses though hard tasted sweet and his musky scent made her loose focus slightly as he pulled her closer against him.

She took a deep breath off air when they finally broke contact and swayed on her legs when he let her go… The saying fireworks go off when you kiss me definitely applied to this. "Wow"

"Indeed" he nodded as he stepped back slightly, his eyes out off focus and his cheeks flushed by the kiss… never in his life had any one make him kiss like that… and it was amazing.

She eyed him happily and smiled the widest smile she ever did… "Keep kissing me like that and you can pick me off the floor."

He laughed broadly and looked at her, "you have a way with words Miss Dean"

"Tell me about it" she nodded "and please call me Angel"

"You have a deal" he smiled, he wasn't quite ready for her to call him by his first name but he would honest to god say hers as often as he could "Angel" he purred ending his sentence and walking to the door…

She shivered as he said her name and made goo-goo eyes before walking to the door, "So where are you going to teach the rest off the day"

"What…" He sneered as he saw her run by laughing madly…

"You will Pay Angel… Just you wait" he yelled after her as she rounded a corner and vanished into the great hall.

"Angel" Hermione waved as she and the entire class walked up to her "are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine" she nodded "did not get expelled, will probably serve out detention for the rest off the year though"

"He is such a bastard" Harry sighed as he and Ron walked up to her…

"Yeah" Angel nodded… "I am just glad I made it out alive"

"God yeah" Ron laughed… "He must have been off his rockers… you totally shouted back it him. I actually think he was taken aback for a while"

"Don't know" Angel giggled… "He sure was mad as hell"

"Hmmm" Harry smiled "I am glad we still have you in our middle"

"Ah well I do my best"

"Yeah we notissed" Hermione laughed when Snape stepped into the Great hall…

"Class" he raged, or at least he tried too "We will continue this day in the room off requirement on the seventh floor"

The class started muttering excitedly amongst each other and looked at Snape expecting him to give them a full blown out prayer about why and how.

He however thought otherwise… "Well what are you standing here for; get your lazy buts up there"

Angel turned slightly red and pressed her lips together tightly as she mingled into the outgoing group. "That was so funny" she squealed when she thought she was out off hearing range, which made Hermione look up and burst out in laughter.

"You're insane Dean"

"I know" she laughed as she felt an hand close around her arm "not again"

"Learn to keep your tongue, Miss Dean… at least when others can here you"

"Woops" She whispered happily when she eyed him "are you gonna keep me standing here all day? Because last I heard, we had chemistry lessons"

He sighed rolling his eyes and let her go "you're not off the hook yet"

"Oeh shiver" she giggled as she ran into the class room and sat down in the front row.

The chemistry lesson was boring and long and Angel was glad when she finally stepped outside the room, yes it was good to know the Muggle uses for potions but still it was boring beyond reason. She stretched as she walked into the great hall and notissed the darkness in the sky, smiling light flashed outside warning her thunder was on its way.

"Did anybody smile" she asked seriously as she looked around the Gryffindor table…

"What" Both Harry and Hermione asked confused

"They were taking a picture… did any one smile… u usually smile when your picture is taken"

"You're insane" Hermione laughed… as she looked outside… "Wow its getting really dark though"

"Yeah" Angel nodded… "I love thunder" she said dreamingly as she stared outside. She really did love Thunder and lightning… the friction in the air made her feel powerful, though it probably made no sense to others. But it made perfect sense to her, thunder is caused by two clouds rubbing together, a mad struggle for power… A smile spread across her face when she thought about it and she felt a pair off deep penetrating eyes focus on her.

Snape who saw her dreamy eyes knew at once she loved thunder as much as he did. Her head rested on her hands as she stared outside awing and oehing every now and then when a streak off lightning hit near the school. Thunder was a powerful thing for him, the power it possessed rivaled his own and he was always near a window when hell broke loose. He could simply stare outside for hours forgetting the world around him; nothing mattered anymore except him and nature at its finest. A smile curved his lips when he saw Angel's tongue brush past her lips, She wanted more than just Thunder, she wanted to create it herself.

"Dean… Angel" Ron yelled as she waved his arm in front off her…

"What… oh Ron stop flapping your arms already you look like a cartoon character"

"Ah what"

"Ah… oh never mind" Angel sighed as she looked at him "what is wrong"

"Have you notissed Snape has been staring at you all day"

"Yeah so? He is probably keeping taps on me making sure I don't blow up my food"

"Maybe" Ron said mysteriously as he looked at his plate.

"Ron" Angel said rolling her eyes… "That man is not in every conspiracy you can think off… leave him alone already"

He looked at her quirking and eyebrow but nodded and returned his attention to his foot.

"Hmm I am going to my room" Angel sighed "We have two hours till our lesson start, I am going to get some shut eye"

"Didn't get much sleep ha?" Hermione asked smiling

"Nah, like I said it took me half the night to actually find the common room… And when I finally dropped in my bed I couldn't sleep so I ended up wondering the halls the rest off the night"

"Hmm, I will come and wake you ten minutes before lesson"

"Thanks Hermione, I owe you one"

"Your welcome" she nodded "Have fun"

"Will do" She smiled as she stepped out off the great hall and quickly made her way up to her own room. Curling up in her bed the moment she closed the door she hugged her pillow and started drooping.

He smiled when he flooed into her room and found her fast asleep in her bed… Her arms were curled around her pillow and her legs were entwined in the thin satin cheats. Goosebumps crept over her body as the wind outside picked up and blew through her open window… The weather had turned quite roughly from a summery rain to a full blown storm. The Rain was crashing inwards thoroughly drowning the clothes under the window, and the thunder now louder and closer than before. He breathed the fresh air in deeply and walked over to her, pushing her aside slightly and curling around her.

Smiling she pushed herself up against his body and curled her arm around his as her spooned her, never had she felt comfortable with any one like this. But with him, it felt so different, so safe. She heard the Thunder grow louder and more powerful and turned around in his arms, staring into his deep dark eyes.

"Hi Stranger"

"Hi yourself" He smiled as he brushed a strand off hair out off her eyes and kissed her softly

"So what brings you here?"

"A beautiful woman and very nice weather"

"Ah" she blushed, "Beautiful"

"Very" he purred approvingly as he crushed his lips against her, ravishing them until he had to stop for air.

"So you like this type off weather too?"

"Yes, very exhilarating don't you think"

"Hmmm" she purred happily "very, sexy too"

"Yes" he nodded as he kissed her passionately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Okay I am a sucker for sarcasm… One off the main reasons I love Snape so much, and I kinda have it myself… I am probably the one person who would talk back to him though not in public, and I kinda like they idea he be so blown away with the whole thing he kinda likes it when he is no longer in full control. But has a woman at his side who is not afraid off him, that and I love talking back. And I am passionate about thunder and lightning… which was going insane last night… No I really mean it… heart attack every ten minutes… ;) ah well still love it.


	5. Chapter 5

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door, and looked around her confused. Somehow she must have fallen asleep, looking beside her she saw Snape curled around her and smiled. Then gently prying herself free she rubbed her eyes and let her feet touch to cold floor.

"Yes" she asked still sleepy, her face was flushed and her hair a complete mess. But she did not care, she loved what just happened, that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"It's me" Hermione said as Angel opened the door slightly and peeked beyond it "wow you must have really been asleep"

"I think so" Angel nodded

"Anyway classes start in about ten min"

"Thanks Hermione" she smiled as she closed her door and walked to her bed, Snape was still fast a sleep.

"Severus… baby"

"Hmm" he muttered as he opened his eyes blinking to the light.

"Classes are about to start"

"Oh" he yelped as he shot up and ran past her. "I will meet you in class"

"Yep" she smiled as he grabbed her by the back off the head and kissed her intensely, then quickly running into the fireplace and flooing out.

"Good morning sleepy head" Ron laughed when she peeked around the corner off the room off requirement…

"Morning… its way past the afternoon"

"Tell me about it" he nodded as she sat down yawning.

Shrugging she pulled out her book and looked up the potion as Snape walked in "Potion on the board, remember write an essay about it while you make it"

"Wow he seems oddly happy" Hermione whispered to her making her snort loudly and blush right after.

"What" Hermione muttered as she eyed Angel…

"Nothing… nothing saw something funny outside" she said trying to cover up her little mistake.

Hermione shrugged and returned to her own work as Angel buried her head in her book trying not to be notissed.

She was extra careful during the brewing and wrote an essay in no time, smiling broadly when the potion was finished. She had to admit this was the most challenging thing she had done all year aside from falling in love with Snape.

But something was nagging her, a potion add-on… She had been thinking about it for a long time but wasn't sure whether she should talk about it. Whether it was good enough to even mention, she sighed when the lesson ended and packed her bags extra slow so that every one was out off the room when she stepped up to Snape.

He smiled closing the door and wrapping his arms around her, letting his fingers run through her hair he kissed her softly "what is on you mind?"

"You notissed?"

"Of course" he nodded

"Actually… this might be a stupid idea… but I have been wondering about the ingredients to the Wolfsbane potion"

He quirked and eyebrow and straightened out a bit, "You know that is my potion and I do not give that out. Not to students."

"I know Severus… But I have been wondering what if you added a phoenix tear. Are they not supposed to heal every one?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, pondering her question and realized she just might be right. Letting out a deep sigh he bit his lip and looked at her, she was anxious for an answer and yet he also saw that she did not mean to upset him. Did not want to steal the potion but had just thought about how to make it better. "You know that might just work" he smiled, he was amazed by her. Her smart mind and her kind heart, her hunger for knowledge and yet her relaxed nature which made her knowledgeable but in no way a know it all.

"Really"

"Yep"

"Goodness" she said amazed as she rested her head against his chest.

He laughed softly "want to try it out?"

"But…"

"If it works we created something together" he whispered softly

"Something perfect" she smiled as she slipped her hand in his.

They silently made their way to his office, he walking up front his coat billowing behind him and Angel a few steps behind, smiling as she saw how natural his walk was. She loved it when he walked like he was now, a heavy stride and yet silent as a mouse.

"We need Lupin for this" he sighed when he closed the door behind him.

"And Dumbledore" she agreed

"And him" he said rolling his eyes the moment his fire roared up.

"Hello" Dumbledore twinkled as he stepped in "I wondered when you would be returning to your room. How have you been?"

"Quite well" Snape nodded as Angel blushed slightly.

"And you my dear"

"Fine thank you Professor Dumbledore"

"Very good, I take it you have a break through with the Wolfsbane potion"

"Why is it that you know everything, old man" Snape muttered as he flopped himself in his chair and beckoned Angel to come over.

"Ah… with age comes wisdom" Albus said faintly as he locked his eyes on Angel who had sat down next to Snape and was almost drooling over a paper he had put in front off her.

Snape who notissed it to smiled, there was only one other person in the world who could be so happy with a potion and that was him.

"Like what you see"

"Goodness yes" Angel nodded without taking her eyes off the piece off parchment.

"So what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled as he made a mental picture off Snape smiling.

"Well actually you could provide us with a tear off a phoenix and Lupin" Snape said as he slipped his hand in Angel's and squeezed it under the table.

"Very well, I will be right back"

"Okay" Angel said absent mindedly when she heard the whoosh off the fire… "God Severus, this is amazing."

"I am glad you like it"

"I would never have thought off adding a Silver Wing"

"Took me a while" he laughed as she kissed him softly, pulling back quickly when the fire place roared up once more.

"Lupin" Snape nodded curtly as the man looked around the room surprised…

"Last time I checked I was going for The Three Broomsticks."

"That is my doing Remus" Dumbledore twinkled as he stepped out with a little tube in his hand, "We think we have had a significant break through in the Wolfsbane potion"

"Really" he said surprised as he eyed Snape and notissed Angel. "Angel how are you?"

"Great and you" she smiled

"Pretty good… now about that potion"

"Yes" Snape sneered in his usual manner "I am afraid Miss Dean here might have found it… I simply suggested to push it through"

"Ah" Lupin smiled, something about Snape was off. He was no where as angry as he used to be and whenever he eyed Angel there was the slightest hint off an emotion present, even Dumbledore was way happier then normal.

"Lets hope this works" Angel sighed as she saw Snape add the phoenix tear and the cauldron hiss faintly. "Well it hasn't blown up"

"Thankfully, you have blown enough things up today Miss Dean"

"True" she chuckled as the potion settled back to its normal color.

"Doesn't seem to have changed much has it?" Lupin asked seriously

"Just because the color doesn't change does not mean its effect hasn't." Angel smiled as Snape handed Lupin the potion…

"Wont know until we test it…"

"Bottoms up" he muttered as he pressed the bottle up to his lips and gulped to potion down… "Well its still disgusting"

"Maybe you should add chocolate" Angel muttered sarcastically before Snape could making him snort and eye her…

"I believe that was my line"

"Really" she said rolling her eyes as she looked at Lupin curiously… Nothing seemed to change about him. But then again it wasn't full moon until next week, she heaved a deep sigh and bit her lip as she saw Lupin pull off his shirt and walk conjure a mirror out off thin air.

It was said that when a person is bitten by a werewolf and he turns the original wound will never fully heal. It will always stay visible and will often be a pain throughout the person's life. Angel gasped when she saw the large wound on his belly, but her eyes widened even more when she realized it was slowly vanishing…

"Oh my god, the wound… it's going away"

"I see that" Snape nodded "well done Miss Dean, you just found a cure against the werewolf disease"

"No way" she gasped as she saw Lupin brush his hands over his belly and smile broadly…

"I can't believe it… I am no longer a werewolf… I am human again"

"Oh My God" Angel squealed when she felt Snape's arms wrap around her and pull her against him tightly… "I… EEP" she positively glowed as she felt him place kisses on her head…

At the moment he did not care who saw, she just made her first big potion break trough and just like him managed to cure something that was way over her head… "I am proud off you"

"Thanks" she said melting away in his arms… "You have no idea how much that means to me…"

"Well this is our baby" he laughed shaking her about

"EEP"

"Stop doing that"

"EEP"

"Aw common"

"EEP" she giggled once more on purpose before returning her attention to a now cheering Lupin…

"I AM FREE" he cheered loudly as he bounced up and down… "I can't believe it… I have got to go tell Tonks… and Harry, Ron and Hermione…"

"Go then, my friend" Dumbledore laughed… "Go tell every one about the potion… but not about Angel and Severus"

"I wont" Lupin smiled… "Don't worry, its safe with me"

"Thank you" Angel nodded thankfully as she wrapped her arms around Snape "so we made a baby ha"

"Indeed… any names?"

"Yep… The Wolfsbane Potion"

"Good" He smiled kissing the top off her head and then lower and lower until his lips pressed against hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: So this little add-on to the Wolfsbane potion has been swirling around my head for a loooong time… Okay so I don't have a clue what is in the actual potion, however isn't a phoenix tear supposed to cure every wound… And doesn't the story go that when a man becomes a werewolf the original wound always stays open? Anyway this is the thing I based the potion on ;) so my thought is when you add a phoenix tear you might just cure the whole disease because the wound closes. I don't know really just a thought :) anyway should this be the ending or should I continue the story… I still have a thought about a lolly pop mad giggle


	6. Chapter 6

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

It was a week later, in the middle off the night when Angel walked outside… She stretched herself and walked out into the cold night hoping Severus and Remus would show up soon. True the Full moon was behind cloud's meaning she would not find out whether the potion truly worked yet, but she was cold and wanted to be in the arms off her lover…

A lot had happened over the last week which resulted in her being alone… Severus had, had several meetings with Voldemort and every time she realized he was away she had walked to his room sat down on the floor falling asleep hoping he would return soon. The last meeting had lasted for two days and she had walked around the school tired and anxious to know whether he was alright or not… She did not get the feeling that Voldemort was angry and neither did Harry… She thanked the world for that, though no body knew why she was so connected to the Dark Lord…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided a long time ago to keep it like that… Not wanting to know her father let alone acknowledge to every one she was his daughter. Sighing she had stepped into the great hall the next day, her face stained with tears but her eyes cold and emotionless. Hermione had hugged her and asked her what was wrong but she had only shrugged and moved on hoping they would just shut up and leave her alone. Her eyes had widened when she saw Severus sitting at the high table being his usual self and she cursed loudly before she sat down…

He had looked up and quirked an eyebrow, but let his sight fall down when he saw her cold eyes scan the hall. She was avoiding him and he had the gut feeling she knew why he had been gone for so long. Fact was he barely made it out alive; Voldemort had found out what he really was and had tortured him so badly he almost turned into the Longbottom's. He managed to slip out somehow and was still baring the scars all over his body, he was glad he was still alive and even gladder that he no longer had too go too meetings. He had found Angel many a night asleep in front off his door and realized what it must have done too her, he cursed himself for making her go through that and yet he was a member off the order long before he met her. He could not give up his work because she was worried, that would be betraying his friends, the man who saved him. He sighed deeply when she sat down and continued to stare at her, why did she not accept it?

But it was not that she did not accept it, infect she thought he was brave to do such a thing. She was mad at herself for worrying so much, Molly went through this every day, why could she not go through it without loosing her mind? Grumbling she stuffed some bread in her mouth and took a sip off her drink, why did she have to worry so much in the first place. She would never ask him to give up his job but still sometimes she wished he did something far less dangerous. She looked up to see him stare at her and tried to smile, but by the look on his face she realized she must have failed miserably and cursed herself all over.

Standing up she waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione and walked out, not looking back. She needed to get to her room, she need to write something to let him know she was okay with it all. Guarding her door so no one could come in she sat down behind her desk and started writing.

"_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry if I seem mad at you, I am not. I am worried yes, even though I know I should not be. I think your job with the order is important and that you are brave for carrying it out. I know I should not worry but I can not help it, it's driving me insane. I feel stupid, Molly deals with this every day off her life, and she had almost her entire family in the order… Maybe it's time I joined myself and I am wondering if I am good for you if I hold you back. Which I get the feeling I do… I don't deserve you, I know it. I will speak to Dumbledore about joining the order, it is something that has been playing in my mind for a while now and I feel it is time I put my foot down and start fighting. I love you but I know I should leave you, for there is not a bone in my body that wants to hurt you yet I know that I do. I want you to be happy Severus no matter what you do, or where your life takes you. I know that you stay at a distance from every one, even from me but that is okay. I know there is more to you than meets the eye and I am glad I got to know that."_

A tear fell onto the parchment as she tried to write on, she knew she had no right to hurt him but she was sure it was for the best. How could he do is job when he thought about her.

"_I am sorry for the tears, I am fighting to hold them back however they seem to just come when I think off you. I hate this letter and I hate me but I see no other way out… I don't know how too help you when all I do is run around, too angry at every one because you're with Voldemort again (don't twitch). I know you are a good man and that you fight to stay alive but I feel that if I stay with you it could kill you, you must not think off me in times off need._

_I am sorry for causing you pain, now and before this letter._

_I love you Severus Snape and want nothing more than too be at your side but not if it hurts you or will get you killed…._

_Angel"_

Crying she threw away her quill en called a house elf… she was afraid to use her owl incase it got intercepted but she knew that a house elf could aperate it right into his room.

"Yes Miss, what can Dobby do for Miss Angel"

"Hey Dobby" she smiled weakly as she handed him the paper "Could you bring this to Professor Snape, quickly"

"Yes Miss, Dobby can do that… what is wrong Miss"

"Nothing, don't worry I will be fine"

He nodded shortly and with a poof he was gone… Angel let herself fall onto the bed and hugged her pillow tightly hoping Dobby would go straight to Severus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumped when the elf apparated into his room and cursed loudly, Dobby shivered slightly but gave the letter non the less…

"Here sir, a letter from Miss Dean… Dobby brought it sir."

"Thank you" he sneered as he snitched the letter out off the elves hands and pointed at the door "now get out"

"Yes sir" Dobby nodded as he bowed and apparated out again.

Trembling her ripped open the letter and read it carefully, his eyes growing wider and darker at each line. He could not believe she was doing this to him, raging he threw it across the room and kicked over the chair he was sitting in.

"How dare she" He wiped everything off his desk in one clean swoop, destroying several inkpots and quills and more that one potion ingredient. He looked up when he heard his fire roar up and was about to scream when he saw it was Dumbledore and not Angel.

"What do you want" he snapped darkly as he walked to his cupboard and pulled out a bottle off fire Whiskey, set on drowning it in one swig if he had the change.

"I see you and Angel had a fight"

"Then you see it wrong"

Dumbledore's eyes fell onto the letter in the far corner off the room, and though he wore glasses his eyesight was far better than one could imagine. Letting his eyes run over the parchment he realized why Snape was acting the way he did and sighed. "I am sorry my dear boy"

"Nothing to be sorry about"

"But Severus, she means the best… for you not for her… she would rather die then to hurt you"

"Then maybe she should"

"You don't mean that"

"And why would I not mean it" he snapped eying Dumbledore dangerously after drowning his glass entirely.

"Because I know, maybe better than you do how you feel about her. You might try to hide it but you love her"

"I love no one, old man"

"You were always good in hiding and killing your own feelings Severus, maybe it is time to let them out and start fighting for what you want… If you let her slip through your fingers now you will regret it… This letter is only written out off her own insecurities"

Snape eyed Dumbledore and sighed, "I will not come to her… she will have to do that herself"

"Than it will be your loss Severus"

"SO BE IT" he screamed pointing at his fireplace "Now get out, I do not need you here tonight"

Dumbledore nodded sadly as he saw Severus empty his fourth glass, he could not get him to realize how wrong he was, taking this action. But perhaps he could make Angel see her mistake… Sighing he threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped out in Angel's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Okay so yep, I decided the story should be longer… and I have a thing for drama sticks out tongue So I thought why not pick a fight between Angel and Snape… I am evil I know… But what can I say I love Snape mad… :)


	7. Chapter 7

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Angel almost fell of her bed when the fire roared up; she shivered when she saw a whirl of robes.

"Ah Angel my dear child" Dumbledore smiled when he stopped spinning and stepped out the fire place.

"Professor Dumbledore" she sighed "what can I do for you"

He let his eyes fall down sadly; Angel seemed as cold and distant as Severus had been. "Not much my dear girl, however I have gotten news of your letter"

"God Dobby" she grumbled as she looked at Albus "I am sorry Professor, however I have nothing to say over the matter"

"Actually, Dobby is not to blame I simply saw there was something between you and Severus and acted on it… Once with him I found the letter"

"Well he must be taking it well if he isn't here screaming his head of at me"

"That is were you are wrong, he is devastated even though he will show nothing of it."

"He is better of, what would he want with a brat like me who fusses over the littlest things so much that she is loosing her mind"

"But My dear girl, every body worries… Molly is worried sick when he husband or children are out for the order. She simply learned how to deal with it, it is normal that you are worried about to ones you love"

"Yeah whatever" she snapped "worried is one thing, loosing your mind is another… Its not you're father he is going too… It's not your father who would kill him without a second thought"

Dumbledore sighed deeply "No he is not my father, but does that make any difference… You love Severus… why would it matter who your father is?"

"Because if he found out he would set me aside, disgusted of what I am… Of what blood I carry"

"You are wrong Angel, you need to trust him"

"Why would I… and that was not the point off the letter, I have seen how he gets back after the meetings. Beaten en broken and I know that is because of me, because he thinks of me instead of his mission. He cannot block his mind completely and though this might hurt him it will save him from a certain death."

"And how do you know he thinks of you, how do you know Voldemort doesn't simply know he is a spy"

"Because I would have felt it"

"Than you have been blocking your feelings because he has already been discovered… Somehow, somebody inside Hogwarts has told Voldemort of Snape's true intentions. He was away so long for a reason Angel… He has been tortured badly and needs you know more then ever"

"Tortured" she gasped as she looked at him

"Yes tortured, he barely made it out alive. He still isn't fully healed, and now you are breaking his heart as well. It is simply too much for him, when I left a bottle of Fire whiskey was already half empty and I am pretty sure he drained it by now."

Angel sighed sadly "and what do you suppose I do about it"

"Go to him, comfort him. Tell him why you wrote the letter; let him rage at you if necessary"

"Well I hardly doubt I will be able to set foot in his room let alone comfort him"

"If you do not try you will never know, and you are smart enough to figure out a way"

"I don't know"

"Oh child" Dumbledore smiled as he pulled Angel into a hug "don't let him slip through your fingers when he makes you happy"

She simply nodded and watched Dumbledore step back into the fire

"Don't wait to long Angel"

"No Professor" she sighed as she let herself fall into the chair, how on earth would she get Snape to listen to her.

She finally realized it might be easier to look at an animal than her, stepping into the fireplace she said "Snape's private quarters" loud and clear before turning into her animagus form.

He looked up drunkenly ready to scream at anyone who stepped inside his room, but what he saw surprised him. A snow white wolf with deep blue eyes stepped onto his black rug, its face looked said and it whined softly before stepping up to him. Wondering where this creature came from he crouched next to it and ruffled its hair "now where did you come from"

Angel pulled up her nose and whined again, his breath smelled like alcohol. She was mad at herself for what she did to him and pressed her nose against his face. She knew he had no idea who she was but she also know that as Angel he could not comfort him.

He examined her from top to toe and wondered why she seemed so familiar; he realized he had seen those eyes. He knew them and yet he could no place them. Sitting down next to her he petted her softly and sighed deeply, maybe Dumbledore was right about the letter. She did mean no harm by it; she seemed to be protecting him. Even though her method was completely wrong, and she did not know he was no longer a spy. How could she they had not spoken for a week. Maybe it was the alcohol but for once he could think straight, without his head messing everything up. He needed to be with her, tell her it was okay, tell her how he feel.

Standing up he looked at the sad wolf and smiled "thanks, you made me realize I need to speak to Angel… what am I doing you don't understand me"

Her eyes widened and she howled happily, prancing around him and tugging at his pants.

"What you do understand me… Did Dumbledore send you" he asked his eyes already set on the fire

"In a way" her soft voice floated through the room as she changed back into her human form.

He jerked around surprised, did that wolf just speak. But his eyes widened beyond believe when he saw Angel shrug of her fur coat and cast her eyes to the ground.

"I am sorry"

"For what" he snapped batting himself in the head. Why could he never hold his tongue?

"For the letter, for my stupid reaction, for what I did too you"

His faced softened and he looked at her, yes he was mad but she looked truly sorry "why did you write it in the first place"

"Because I thought it was my fault that you came home broken after the meetings… Because it is my father who did this too you" she let out a soft sob and fell too her knees, there she said it. She told him who her father was.

"The dark lord is…" his voice faltered when he realized what she just told him. She shared Voldemorts blood, did this effect how he felt? Not at all, he could not care less he still felt the same about her. In the end it was not her fault, and yet he hated Potter for what his father did. He did not blame Angel for thinking he would hate her as well, "And why would that change my mind"

"I don't know" she sobbed "I thought you would be disgusted"

"Angel no" he sighed as he crouched next to her "of course that wont change how I feel, it is not your fault"

"No…" she asked uncertain, "I know it isn't but…"

"Stop butting… that's the whole problem, you question everything, are worried about everything and everyone. Start thinking about yourself instead of what might happen."

"Hmpf" She muttered as she whipped away a few tears, "it's not that easy"

"Ah but it is" he smiled "I am here to help you; Molly is here to help you. You are not alone, we all worry about what the future brings but you let it run your life."

"I know" she sighed "but how am I supposed to change that"

"Let it run by you, think of other things. Talk to us when it bothers you"

"I will try" she finally nodded, he was right

"Good, that's all I ask"

She smiled a teary smile and crawled a bit closer to him "I am sorry"

"You are forgiven" he nodded curtly before he pulled her into his embrace "Just don't do that again"

"I wont, have any whiskey left?"

"Of course" he smiled conjuring two glasses out off thin air and calling for another bottle off fire whiskey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: OMG I am such a Drama queen, this is turning very Mary Sue I think… lately I have been wondering whether Angel is not way Mary Sue but ah well… I love her the way she is… And Snape so forgiving, must really be the alcohol lol.

Anyway I hope you like these chapters, I tried my best… I don't know why but I really felt like being dramatic about the whole thing… More on Remus soon and of course the promised Lolly pop will jump in the story somewhere… I am not saying what it does yet (sticks out tongue) so nanananananananana lol… Review pleaseeeeee. I love reviews… (bounces happily)


	8. Chapter 8

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

So here she was standing outside in the cold, the air seemed lonesome and desolate and yet she did not leave. As always the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up straight and she peered at the moon on awe. It was huge this night, perfect for romance or werewolves. Her skin prickled slightly when she heard a distant howl and she looked into the forest hoping to see who made the noise.

A pair off yet black eyes stared at her, wondering what she was and why she was so interesting too him. He whined softly when she came closer and pranced when she crouched next to it. Normally he never let any one so close to him and yet somehow this creature was interesting to him, howling surprised he saw her change into a sudden beauty. She was like him, he thought as he sniffed her carefully and let her nudge him. Barking he jumped up and made a dash out into the open field hoping she would follow, and she did laughing as she chased him around the grass. He wondered how he deserved such a perfect mate but also knew that she would change back into her other form. He howled happily when she pushed him over and rolled on top off him, her eyes were so blue so strange next to his. She howled back and nudged him again, he wanted her to stay for ever but a distant call made her look up and whine softly. A strange black creature was walking up to them and he jumped around her growling when the creature came to close. But he looked up when he felt her nudge him in the back, "What" he whined surprised when she walked past him and let her self be petted by the dark creature. Was this the time for her to leave, would he never see her again? He saw how she changed back into the strange thing she was before, and how her face moved close to that of the other… How she kissed him passionately and then turned back to look at his own dark eyes… A soft whisper as she placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair "I will be back my friend" she smiled at him as she locked the same blue eyes with his dark ones. And he knew then he would see her again, run with her again even if it meant they would never be lovers. He did not mind, he liked running with her, it made him feel free and happy. So he would wait in the forest till the day off her return.

"Who was that" Snape asked when he saw a black wolf walk back to the forest, it seemed happy and yet sad.

"A friend" Angel smiled, "A good friend"

"Ah" Snape nodded "so had fun running around"

"Always" she giggled when a cracking noise warned them of Dumbledore and Lupin's arrival.

"So" the old wizard smiled "lets hope the moon will come out soon, it has not showed itself tonight"

"Actually, Professor it has, just a moment though but it came out"

"Hmmm and how did it look?"

"Big and round" Angel snorted, it seemed a full moon always made her itchy and yet she was never cranky… just slightly more sarcastic than normal.

Snape laughed as he poked Angel on her arm and she looked at him with wide eyes "you did not just poke me"

"I might have"

"Oh" She muttered as she jumped on him, making him tumble on to the ground… She changed into a wolf and bit him playfully before jumping up and prancing around Dumbledore and Lupin.

Lupin looked surprised as he watched her go by "she is an animagus"

"Indeed" Dumbledore smiled

"Is she registered?"

"Not yet Remus, as long as she is in school she does not need to be registered… it is something we will deal with as soon as the time calls for it"

He smiled seeing her chase Snape around snapping at him whenever he lost track off her, he smiled at the thought, at how Black used to do that to him too.

All of a sudden Angel looked up and she howled in mid-flight, the mood had come out the moment she was jumping on Snape and she crashed against him laughing so hard she had to change back to grab her sides. Quickly she eyed Lupin as he too looked up at the sky, but nothing happened. He did not turn, he did not even twitch he simply stared at it in awe as she had done before…

"Yes"

"What" Snape asked as he rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground…

"Look at Lupin"

He turned his gaze away from her to see Lupin stare at them and then point up, the moon had finally come out and not a thing had happened. He kissed Angel hard and passionate "well done Miss Dean"

"Thank you Professor Snape" she blushed as she looked at him.

He laughed broadly as she pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her "have anymore potions up in that head of yours…"

"Actually" she said biting her lip "There is something I have been working on, But I prefer to keep that to myself until I have finished it"

"Very well" he smiled as he walked up to Lupin and Dumbledore…

"You make a good team Severus" Dumbledore smiled as he patted the man on the shoulder

"Agreed" he nodded "how do you feel Lupin" he asked falling back into his usual sneer

"Fine" Lupin laughed; they all had to admit that aside from the old and battered clothes he looked very well.

"So what will you do with your freedom" Angel asked as she hung back into Snape's embrace, the chill of the night had set in her again and she was shivering slightly.

"Well I will stay with the order of course, but I guess Tonks and I will, well I finally feel safe enough to be with her"

"Awesome"

"Hmmmm" Snape mumbled as he nuzzled in her neck.

Smiling she looked at Dumbledore "speaking about the order, I was wondering if there was anything I could do"

"Of course" he nodded "There is always room for some one with your powers, I would like you to continue your work with Potions and defense against the dark arts but I would also like you to report any and all feelings you have from Voldemort. I know your bond is even stronger than that of Harry"

Snape had looked up, he still wasn't sure about how he felt on the matter of Angel joining the order but at least he knew why she was so valuable to Dumbledore. "Connection" he heard Lupin ask and he wondered at once how they would explain it, he knew Dumbledore must know the truth about Angel. But he also knew she did not want to tell anyone about her blood ties with the dark lord.

"Yes, Remus" Dumbledore smiled "somehow, we do not yet know why, Angel has the gift to feel Voldemorts emotions. Plus she knows how he thinks which makes her a great ally to our order."

"Ah" he nodded, he wondered slightly at her connection with He who must not be named but decided it must be nothing "Well welcome to the club then" he smiled shaking Angel's hand.

"Thank you, now do you mind going inside I am freezing"

"Ah not at all, I think a nice cup of tea should warm you straight up" Dumbledore smiled as she walked inside the school. "And don't forget Angel we have a meeting tomorrow"

"I did not forget" she laughed "three a clock sharp"

"Very well, then I wish you a good night"

"Good night Professor" Angel smiled as Snape nodded.

Lupin waved goodbye and walked outside again to join Tonks and tell her the good news.

"Will you be going back to your room?"

"Depends Severus, whether you want me too go."

"I want you to stay"

"Then I shall, lead the way" Angel smiled, he had never asked her to stay the entire night but she did not mind. Though she was glad she was finally going to find out what he looked like when he woke up.

Snape smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her alongside him until they reached the dungeons. Luckily it was very late meaning all the students were already asleep; else they would have found it very strange to see Snape pulling a giggling Angel into his private quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Okay so I finally got to check whether the potion really worked and I wanted to do something special with her animagi side… I really love the part about the wolf and herself. And sh finally joined the order, yay for her cheers This is a slightly shorter chapter, well for but I said what I wanted too I believe… onto the next part :)


	9. Chapter 9

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

He gasped slightly when his fire roared up, he must have fallen asleep. Looking up he saw Angel walk out and head straight to the table where she placed out several things including a bubbling cauldron. She muttered slightly as she added a drop off brown liquid and walked over to his bed carrying a small note book.

"Here, and tell me what you think" she whispered when she handed him the book and curled up next to him.

He eyed the book and found he was soon interested, the potion on the pages was difficult but if it worked it would save a lot off people.

"_Potion: The end of the Cruciatus curse_

To stop the effects off The Cruciatus curse even if the effects have long taken place like with the Longbottom's.

Ingredients:

1. A peddle of a black rose  
2. AngelsWings (a black and white flower that only grows near Angel's house… you need her permission to pick it seeing as it is her flower)  
3. 1 snake fang  
4. An infusion of wormwood  
5. Wolfsbane  
6. 2 branches of rose Mary  
7. A doves tail feather  
8. A rat tail  
9. and last but not least a drop of chocolate

Preparation time:

How to make the Potion: three weeks and about 15 minutes

First heat the cauldron till it's boiling then add the infusion off wormwood, stir it two times clockwise. Let it to rest for ten minutes, turning the heat down slowly to a gently shimmer. Then after ten minutes, add the Black rose peddle and the AngelsWings and stir it five times counter clock wise. Let it cool off completely and rest in a cold and dark place. After two days, put it onto the fire once more and let the cauldron boil before you add the snake fang and the rosemary branches. Keep that to a boil for five days before you add the Doves tail feather. Stir it ten times clockwise and add the rat's tail. Leave it to shimmer for two weeks. Make sure the cauldron never gets any colder or hotter. After two weeks, add the drop of chocolate, then flask it and it is ready for use as soon as it has cooled down."

His eyes widened, he knew she was skilled in potions but had no idea she was this good. Everything she wrote made sense and he was sure this could actually work. He himself had been working on a cure for the curse for a long time and most of the ingredients he had thought of were the same she had used. Fact was he had not yet found a way to make them come together but she seemed to have worked that out. He looked at her amazed at the mind she possessed and smiled, he could not help but fall in love with her when she was so brilliant. He was glad she was not a know it all though and that she kept to herself like he had done. But even he himself, now a potions Master had not come up with complicated and working potions at that age, she might just be better then he was. "How did you come up with this?"

"Actually I have been working on it for two years now, I wanted to help Neville"

He quirked an eyebrow at this and looked back at the paper "this is excellent, I have been working on it myself but you are way further then me"

"That and the potion is done" she whispered, "it only needs to cool of"

He looked up surprised "it is done"

"Yes, I started working on it three weeks ago wondering whether it would actually work as a potion"

"But you have not tested it?"

"No, I have not had the change"

"Then test it on me"

"But what if I fail?"

"I trust you"

"Severus"

"I can't be worse of than I am now Angel"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I suggest it if I was not"

"Probably not"

"Well then that is your answer"

She let her eyes fall onto the bed and bit her lip, was she really ready to test it? She had done everything as she had written down and it had not blown up or caused devastation. But could she be sure the effects were as she thought they would be, she sighed deeply yes she was worried but now she had a good reason. "Should we not test it on something else first?"

"Angel, you are a skilled potions student probably even better than me. I agree on the ingredients I had gotten so far myself. I and I'm pretty sure you are correct about how to make the potion but we will never know unless we test it now. It is ready for use, and I would so love to get rid of the marks that the dark lord left on me"

She nodded slightly and slit out off the bed carefully, flasking the potion once she got too it and brining the bottle back to Severus…

"Thanks" he whispered as he pulled her against him and drank the potion.

She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him not wanting to see when it went wrong, not wanting to know whether this was a mistake or not. She felt how his breathing stopped and started crying "Severus no, please"

"What" he gasped, his breath stuck in the back of his throat finally getting out. "Angel" he asked worried when he felt her tears on his naked chest but she had her hands over her ears rocking back and forth as she cried and cursed herself. She had no idea he was still alive and actually healed. He felt better, perfect even his wounds were gone and his mind was clear again. Grasping her hands he forced her too look at him "I'm okay"

"Severus" she muttered in barely a whisper "you're alive" she flung herself around his neck making him tumble backwards over the bed as she placed a thousand butterfly kisses all over him.

"I am fine" he laughed when she hit a particular sensitive spot and started tickling him. "God Angel" he moaned "stop your driving me insane"

"Serves you right for making me think you are dead"

"Well sorry I did not do it on purpose"

"Okay" she laughed as she kissed him passionately, they had to inform Dumbledore about this potion but that could wait till tomorrow.

Pulling him down next her she felt him tremble, and wrapped her arms around him possessively "I love you Severus Snape"

"And I you" he nodded when he curled up next to her and dozed of.

She had saved his life, and it would be tangled into hers forever now that they had admitted they loved each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: OMG the potion worked… I wasn't sure yet… ROFLMAO okay maybe I was anyway… this is a really short chapter I know… but I don't know… I just couldn't make it any longer… sighs but I think its cool… sweet… Reviews pleaseeeeee, begs on knees


	10. Chapter 10

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 10

She jumped out off bed the next morning, stretching herself completely. They had not had much sleep last night and yet she felt perfectly awake, smiling she dressed herself and took a bite from Snape's breakfast before scribbling a note and sneaking out the room.

Once safely in her own room she pulled out some fresh clothes and jumped under the shower, letting the hot water poor over her body. The bathroom had filled up with steam by the time she turned of the water and she brushed her towel over the mirror before twisting it into her hair.

Rubbing her eyes she smiled into the mirror, she actually looked happy. Her face was so different then a while ago, she had been bouncy yes but her eyes always seemed sad. Not anymore though, giggling at herself she quickly dabbed the water drops of her body and dressed before drying her hair with a charm and braiding it. She was just ready when a loud bang on her door made her shriek "What?"

"Angel, are you in there?"

"Well Duh" she sighed when she opened the door to see a very exited Hermione bouncing up and down…

"Have you heard about Remus?"

"Yes"

"He is cured, Oh My God Angel he is cured"

"I know" Angel laughed "I made the add on for the Wolfsbane Potion"

"Wait you cured him?"

"Together with Professor Snape yes"

She oefed when Hermione flung herself around Angel and hugged her tightly "You are so amazing at potions"

"Just wait till Neville hears about his parents"

"What?"

"Never mind, you will hear it soon enough"

"Angel"

"Don't worry" she smiled as she walked into the common room, she blushed when they all started cheering for her.

"Hey, Hey, I did not make that potion alone"

"So" Harry laughed "You came up with the cure"

"Yep" she nodded when Ron hugged her

"Awesome"

"What can I say I am a natural"

They were still laughing when they walked into the great hall for breakfast, and it seemed word had spread around the castle already because when she walked in she was dazzled with a loud applause.

Blushing fiercely she sat down and munched on a piece off toast "it's not that big of a deal"

"Yes it is Miss Dean" Snape smirked as he stepped up to her and brushed his hips against her back…

"Professor Snape" Angel gasped when she felt him; she knew he could never kiss her in public but this was having the same effect…

Turning her head slightly she made goo-goo eyes at him and smiled "Thank you sir"

He simply nodded curtly and stalked of to the head table, pulling a cup off coffee of his plate he sat down and looked around the hall careful not to miss her.

"Wow, he seems pleased with what you did"

"Yeah" Angel stumbled as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, she was still blushing and the trio had notissed it…

"Either you are totally blown away by the fact Snape was nice or you have a crush on him" Ron laughed.

Snape who had caught the words choked on his drink, coughing loudly as Dumbledore patted him on the back twinkling as usually.

"What" Angel gasped as she lost balance on her bench and toppled backwards, she had just been trying to stand up. "Oh crap" she gasped again as she hit the floor with a thud "Weasley!"

"Crush it is" He said throwing his hands in the air as Hermione buried her head into his chest, at which he started blushing fiercely himself.

"Ron" Angel muttered dangerously as Harry helped her up, she glanced into Snape's direction and saw he was still coughing badly. At this she started to laughed so hard that tears sprung into her eyes, she had no idea why it was so funny but she could barely refrain herself from pointing at him as she doubled over the table and buried her head in her hands.

He looked up when he heard her laugh, he had not heard that in a long time. Yes she laughed a lot but not like this, not so pure and pleasure filled. He bit his lip when he saw her double over the table and wanted her to burry her head in his chest like Granger did with Weasley, but not here, not now. She was laughing about him, not to forget that.

"What is wrong with you" Harry asked smiling

"Nothing, the thought, Snape… Love… argh" she hiccupped

"Well we all know Snape is incapable of Love" Ron said as Snape choked on his coffee yet again and shot them dangerous glances

Angel who had just looked up gasped and started laughing all over "no, not incapable… I was thinking how that would be… Me and Snape… Fight… I… Insane" She mumbled through her laughter

"Fight" Hermione asked confused…

"I… would never let him talk to me like he does in class, imagine how that would turn out… Me screaming at him in front of class because I loved him… His face… Oh My God… Funny"

"When you say it like that, yeah" Ron laughed "I would love to see that… go date him"

Snape's coughing was getting the attention of the students, he kept gasping and choking at whatever Angel or Weasley said… She was not betraying them, she would never do that but she was making fun of their relation ship… He sighed deeply; he could not get mad at her he had a hard time controlling his own laughter… She was funny.

"So" Angel muttered when she caught her breath and settled down again... "What is on today's schedule?"

"Potion's" Ron winked…

"Hmpf" Angel grinned as she eyed the clock; today at three she was going to inform Dumbledore about the potion. Snape was going with her to show the potion really worked and she hoped that she could give the Longbottom's the potion as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gasped as she stood in front off Dumbledore's door, was she really going to get her potion published… It would be her first real breakthrough, the first one she would have made without any help from others. She wanted to help the Longbottom's simply because she wanted to know whether the potion would work on long time effects the cruciatus curse. Sighing she tapped on the door and heard Dumbledore welcome her in.

"Ah Miss Dean, I got word you wanted to show me something aside from our normal meeting"

"Yes Professor" She nodded as another knock made her look around

"Enter" Dumbledore smiled, as a whirl of black robes walked into the small office "Ah Severus"

"Headmaster" the potions Master nodded as he quickly undid his buttons and shrugged of his frockcoat...

Angel's eyes widened, yes she had seen a lot of him by now, but it never ceased to amaze her how muscular and slender he was. How well toned her stayed under those black robes, sitting down she rested her head on her arms as she watched him tug his shirt out of his pants and throwing them on the heap next to his feet.

Dumbledore's eyes had shot up far into his brim when Snape started undressing and he wondered what the meaning was to this, but when he saw that the wounds on his body were healed he gasped. "How?" He asked a bit confused when he looked at a now thoroughly blushing Angel…

"Actually, if I may Angel" she nodded "Miss Dean here invented a potion to cure the effects of the cruciatus curse"

"Really?"

"Yep" she nodded; she still had not taken her eyes of his naked chest, his muscles twisting whenever he moved and his dark eyes boring into her.

He smiled when he notissed her gaze on him, and damn if he could have blushed her would have. Normally he would think she was undressing him with her gaze but he was already undressed and she was about to drool, he felt proud he could do that too her. Even if he found himself not practically handsome he saw that she thought he was and he stood up a bit taller, flexing his muscles.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips thoughtfully, if Dumbledore had not been there she would have ravished him like an insane lover on the loose, but she tried her best to keep herself from positively drooling.

"And how might I ask, did you come onto making this potion"

"Well I wanted to cure the Longbottom's at first, and then I saw what effect the meetings had on Professor Snape and I wanted to help him too… That when I started on it two years ago"

"Two years, my, my"

"Hmmm" Angel murmured, "it takes about two and a half weeks to prepare, I tested it on Professor Snape last night and his wounds cured immediately… well after he stopped breathing for a few seconds… It seems the potion stops life before it restarts it.

"A dangerous potion then, if not used and made properly"

"I think so yes, I don't not think it is something you should teach to first years, it is in NEWTS level if not above."

"And you have some ready?"

"Yes Professor, I made a whole cauldron full so I have several bottles filled and ready for use."

"Very well then, I would like you to send me the potion ingredients and how to create it. I will examine it and if I am certain it will work we will go to St. Mungo's tomorrow and test it on the Longbottom's. Do not tell any one about this yet, I do not wish to get their hopes up"

"No Professor" Angel nodded, she was smiling beyond reason. Yes Dumbledore might not approve but she was pretty sure he would.

"The Severus, if you will leave us. Angel and I still have some business to talk about; I will make sure she gets to your class in time"

"Yes headmaster" he nodded, stepping up to her and grasping her chin. He looked at Dumbledore smiling and then crushed his lips against hers; Dumbledore knew he loved Angel so he felt safe in showing it. Dumbledore had been like a father to him, and he wanted him to know he was happy.

Angel gasped as she felt his lips on hers and greedily returned the kiss, she was astonished that he would kiss her in front off Dumbledore like that and yet this meant he truly loved her. If not he would never show his emotions so openly. Blushing she let her eyes fall down as he walked out, she did not want him to leave but she knew there were more pressing matters at the moment.

"I am glad that you are happy together"

"As am I Professor" she smiled when she turned in her seat to face him.

"You are good to him, I can see this. He so much needed some one to care for him, some one who could see through the man he lets every one to believe he is."

"Thank you"

He twinkled slightly before letting his eyes fall onto the parchment that was dropped in front off his nose. "And I see Severus has already sent the potion to me"

"Really" she said surprised as she eyed the parchment.

"Indeed, but this is not why I called this meeting"

"I know Professor; you called it about Voldemort and the vibes he has been sending out"

"I am afraid so yes, even Harry seems to feel them very strongly"

"He has been awfully happy yes, I think he is planning an attack. Many Deatheaters are joining him every day and he sees his forces grow by the steady numbers. I think that if we allow him to stay like this, we can expect an attack that is was beyond our forces"

"I have thought the same, yes… Thankfully I still have spies amongst the Deatheaters and they do report that he is gathering them to plan something. However he does not trust them enough to tell them what he is planning. Is there a way for you to get into his mind?"

"What…" She gasped "get into Voldemorts mind… I do not know"

"It might be useful if you could break in and find out what he has been planning"

"I… I…" She said confused, she had no idea if she could do it, or wanted to do it. "I don't know"

"Severus will be with you, as will I so we can protect you and make sure you will make it out safely"

"I guess I can try" she hesitated

"That is all I ask off you"

"And when do you want me too do this?"

"Preferably as soon as possible"

"Does Severus know?"

"Not yet, but I will inform him."

"Thank you" she said letting her eyes fall to the ground "I think it was best if I tried it tonight"

"Yes" Dumbledore looked sad, he knew this was scaring her beyond reason and he also knew there were a lot of risks he was not informing her about. But he desperately needed the information and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. "Think about it, before you act on it my dear. Class is about to start, I will inform Severus after and hear your definite answer tonight."

She nodded slightly and walked out the room, no longer any words to say, no clue about what to do. She felt that Dumbledore was hiding something, keeping information to himself and yet she had no idea what. Walking into the potions class like a zombie she fell into her chair and eyed her parchment, sighing she pulled out her cauldron and dumped it on her desk not caring whether it split in two or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: EEP…. Yay finally a longer chapter… pats herself good good… so bit drama again… I thought Angel could finally do something with her blood bond… and well I like to drool over Snape what can I say… drools LMAO and I totally loved this kiss… hmmm if ever…


	11. Chapter 11

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Story: What happens when Angel and Snape are trapped in a room and Muggles walk in? Or when she blows up her cauldron and demolishes the class... Will they find love?

A/n: I do not own Severus Snape, he belongs to the magical world off Harry Potter created by JK Rowling snifs Angel Dean is fully mine how ever :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Snape eyed her carefully he had never seen her like this, normally she was very careful with her potions equipment but now she was crashing it on her desk as if she did not care about it.

What on earth had Dumbledore said to her, to make her so depressed?

As she threw her books on her ladle splitting it in two he stood up and stalked up to her "Miss Dean what on earth do you think you're doing"

"Back of" she growled as the class filled up with students now eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"Excuse me" he barked making her look up…

"I said back of" her eyes turning red with anger as she looked at him.

He stumbled back a bit when he saw her, what on earth was going on…

But Angel was no longer herself… She knew Dumbledore had left out things and because of that she decided to take a peek in Voldemorts mind right now… to see if she was in any danger. She found out quickly that she was, his anger spilled onto her heart and she no longer had her emotions under control. He had broken into her instead of the other way around and was controlling his own daughter with quite some ease.

But he was also confused, he had tried so many times to break into her mind, but never had it worked. What was so different now, was it because she was so happy. Or maybe because she broke into to his mind, smiling he saw Severus walk up to her and decided the man needed a lesson. And yet he could not control her completely, she would not allow him to attack her Potions Master.

"Angel" Snape gasped as he saw her eyes he knew she was Voldemorts daughter but he had no idea she shared his blood red eyes. Shivering he cupped her chin making her look up.

Angry she slapped him in the face "What exactly Severus" she sneered in a snakelike manner "do you not understand about the phrase 'Back of'"

"What is wrong" he had to keep trying but when he saw the students he started screaming… "Get the hell out of my classroom" He bellowed making them run away scared for their lives. The door crashed closed behind the last student and he warded it making sure no one could get in, or out.

Angel muttered a curse throwing him backwards "you should learn some discipline Severus"

"What" he muttered as he crashed against a wall and slit down.

"Is this the reason you left me, this pretty face… This bastard daughter of mine"

Snape gasped could he really be controlling her, could the dark lord have broken into her mind…

"You were a strong ally but your stay with Dumbledore made you weak… you even chose mates that aren't good enough sex let alone love."

"How dare you" Snape raged as he stood up, wand raised and ready as soon as he found out how to avoid hurting Angel.

"Do not tell me you love her, a foolish brat who broke into my mind just to see if she could steal some information"

"Angel would never"

"Actually" Dumbledore sighed as he materialised next to Severus "she would… On my request… but I never told her to do it alone."

"Ah Yes the great Albus who did not inform her of the real dangers… If you would have she would have been ready for me"

"What" Snape gasped "you did this?"

Dumbledore let his eyes fall to the ground "I am afraid so, Severus"

Angel started laughing cruelly "perhaps I should keep her, she has an interesting mind"

"No" Snape bellowed, "take me instead, I don't care just let her go"

"Ah but you aren't nearly as useful as this little brat."

"No" Dumbledore said dangerously as he advanced on Angel "you shall not have her, nor Severus… We shall defeat you no matter how much you try to fight. Good will always triumph over evil"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" Angel screamed loudly to him, his hold on her was failing. He lost control when he attacked Snape… She would not allow him to hurt anyone even if it would mean killing herself in the progress.

"Shut up" he spat at her "you're in my control not the other way around."

"Never" she growled, "I might not have been ready for you when this al started but being in your mind means I can see everything. Including the part of your weakened powers, you are no match for me"

He eyed her surprised how could she know his powers were failing him? Had he not protected his mind good enough? Screaming he attacked her head on, but he had no idea of the powers she possessed, and had no idea Dumbledore was attacking him as well.

She had kept him unguarded just long enough for Dumbledore to use his spell to attack Voldemort mentally without hurting her. Growling her own spells pushed him out of her steadily as he screamed to take over one last time.

She crashed to the ground unconscious, as Snape looked around him wondering what on earth happened… He had heard her voice but also Voldemorts as they struggled for power, but who had won.

"Quickly, bring her to madam Pomfry" Dumbledore nodded "she has won, but is very weak"

Snape nodded as he gathered her into his arms and ran to the infirmary, he was glad she had won and yet worried sick whether this was the last of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She moaned as she felt something cold on her forehead and looked up to see Poppy dabbing her head with a wet towel. "Angel" she smiled "glad to see you awake"

Angel nodded growling, her head hurt and the moment she nodded pain shot through her body. But she looked up when she heard some one growl next to her and instantly looked for something to grab on.

He shot up when he felt her hand curl into his hair and eyed her, had she woken up while he was asleep… But her eyes were still closed…

"Severus" she murmured in barely a whisper as she tried to open her eyes again. Every movement was so hard… As if she had a train stationed on her chest.

"Angel" he asked confused… "You're awake"

"Hmm"

He cupped her chin and kissed her softly, but she groaned painfully as he placed some weight on her. "I am sorry"

"No, don't be… everything hurts…"

"Hmmm" he mutters as he sits back down next to her and holds her hand, at the same time Hermione, runs in like a manic.

"Oh my god, Angel are you alright, somehow she still hasn't notissed Snape holding her friend."

"Fine" Angel tried to laugh as Hermione fussed over her

"Really"

"I am okay Hermione"

"Professor Snape" Hermione gasps when she finally sees him, were you with her when she collapsed… I mean what happened in the class room after we left"

"That is something Miss Dean will discus with you when she feels she needs to"

Angel quirked an eyebrow at Severus, he was actually trying to be nice to Hermione when she knew he could not stand her.

"Oh okay" Hermione said bewildered when she saw he was still holding Angel's hand. "Uhm I am pretty sure you don't have to look over her Professor"

"I will do as I please Miss Granger"

Angel giggled slightly and choked right after "will you two stop it, laughing hurts."

"Hmpf" Snape muttered as he eyed her… "You're a real Wuss you know that?"

"Pardon me" she said quirking an eyebrow as Hermione gasped….

"A Wuss" Snape laughed

"Oh you just wait… as soon as I figure out how to move properly I am so going to make you pay for that"

Hermione's eyes flew into her brim… "Uhm Angel that is Professor Snape you are talking too"

"It is" Angel muttered sarcastically as she struggled to get up and poke Snape about

"Yes… I don't know who you thought you were talking to but he doesn't seem happy….

"Does he ever… might as well poke him…"

"Oh right the evil poker on the loose" Snape sneered as he pulled her up so she could sit down straight

"Are you purposely challenging me?"

"Perhaps…"

"You are so going down"

"What on earth is going on here" Hermione screamed a little louder than intended…

"Uhm" Angel muttered as her eyes widened… "I hexed the Professor into being nice and playful and Madam Pomfry has not found the counter curse yet... And because I just woke up I haven't had the time to undo it… And I am not sure I want…"

"Miss Dean, please do not make me stay like this"

"You be nice for a change then… oh and do not give me detention I was not exactly myself."

"Okay… for this one time I will let you of the hook" he smiled playfully… Angel was damn good at lying and Hermione was falling right into it… Fact was Severus had been wounded by the curse she sent his way, so Poppy was truly trying to find a counter curse…

"Ah Severus" she hurried in "I think I may have found the counter curse"

"Very good… use it now"

Poppy nodded and muttered a curse… "Did it work?"

"It did" he sneered, his face falling back into its usual way… He had felt the wounds heal under his clothes and thanked the world they were not visible… "Miss Dean I will get you expelled for this… cursing a Professor… You will serve detention until I get you out of this school" He eyed her one more time… wanting to have her that moment… and smiled just before he stalked out of the room throwing with the doors to make it look good.

"Damn" Angel muttered very convincingly… "That is Snape alright"

"Phew" She heard Hermione mutter softly as Snape stalked out of the room "I seriously thought something else was going on…"

"Like" Angel asked trying to sound confused…

"Oh never mind, my head was playing tricks with me… I am glad to hear you are alright though"

"Me too… I will tell you what happened… Some day…"

The end…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: sigh aaaaw the end… sob sob Anyway… I thought about this a long time… fact was I had no idea how to continue… freaking writers block grumble But its done O.o… Anyway I hope you like the twist I gave to Angel's visit to Voldemorts mind… It was different then what I had thought of in the beginning but I still like it… -.- I loved the last part… With Hermione, I can so see her standing there to flabbergasted to understand what is going on. And to smart to not think there is more to Angel and Snape then everyone seems to think. I so knew I had to keep their relationship a secret and I kinda like that he played along with her little scheme to keep it quiet… Thank goodness for Poppy or else he had to stay that way until Angel turned him back… Which I am pretty sure she never would have because she loved this side of Snape… Roflmao . Anyway there is probably going to be a sequel to this story with the end of the battle and everything but I am just to much of a pee brain at the moment to write it… Hence I ended this one so I could just start a whole new story without letting you guys wait for the end that might never come :)… Huggies to every one who read it and never forget… REVIEW :')


End file.
